starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Crimson Empire
Crimson Empire je šestidílná komiksová série, vydaná v letech 1997 a 1998. Navazuje na sérii Empire's End a popisuje pád Carnora Jaxe, jednoho ze zájemců o vládu nad zbytky Impéria po Palpatinově smrti. Úvod Po definitivní smrti císaře Palpatina vládne v Impériu chaos. Ve snaze o zachování řádu se zformoval a dočasná rada, jejíž členové však pletichaří v souboji o moc. Do čela rady se díky znalosti citlivých informací a tajemství ostatních členů dostal Carnor Jax, muž který se touží stát novým Temným pánem. S pomocí ambiciozního generála Wessela plánuje usednout na císařův trůn. O jeho záměrech však ví ještě někdo, kdo se schovává na vzdáleném okraji galaxie a vyčkává na ten správný okamžik, kdy zničí všechny. Crimson Empire 1 Do přístavní kantýny na zapadlé planetě Phaeda přichází tajemná osoba v plášti, která se nechtěně zaplete s několika důstojníky Impéria. Rozzuření vojáci cizince napadnou, ten je však rychle pobije pomocí zvláštní zbraně s dvěma čepelemi. Je to Kir Kanos, muž, který byl byl trénován, aby se stal členem elitní Císařovy královské gardy a kterého na příkaz Carnora Jaxe hledá generál Wessel. Kirovi nabídne útočiště ve svém skladišti Tem Merkon, který pracuje pro Novou republiku. Souboj v kantýně však neunikne pozornosti velení místní vojenské posádky. Imperiální plukovník Shev začíná tušit, že Kanos není obyčejný zločinec nebo pašerák. Crimson Empire 2 Merkon seznámí Kanose s velitelkou novorepublikových jednotek v tomto sektoru, Mirith Sinn a jejím zástupcem Sish Sadeetem. Ti mu nabídnou bezpečnější útočiště. Merkon je však úplatný a za odměnu prozradí Kanose i novorepublikový úkryt imperiálům. Ambiciozní plukovník Shev se snaží dopadnout Kanose a zničit povstaleckou základnu dříve, než se do operace vloží Carnor Jax osobně. Rebelové Kirovi nevěří, ale spory o jeho přítomnost na tajné základně přeruší útok imperiálních jednotek. Crimson Empire 3 thumb|171px|Mirith Sinn a Sish SadeetPovstalci se zoufale brání imperiálnímu útoku. V okamžiku, kdy se bitva jeví jako ztracená, se na bojišti objeví Kanos v rudém brnění císařovy osobní stráže a zvrátí průběh bitvy na stranu povstalců. Plukovník Shev je nucen nařídit ústup. Kanos vysvěluje rebelům důvod, proč něm Jax pátrá. Po smrti císaře a zničení Byssu a superdestruktoru Eclipse II, kde většina císařovy ochranky sloužila, se zbylí členové stráže shromáždili ve výcvikovém centru na planetě Yinchorr. Jeden z nich zaslechl císařova osobního lékaře, kterého vyslýchali rebelové, když tvrdil, že byl podplacen Jaxem, aby císaři klonoval defektní těla. Zbylí členové ochranky přísahali zrádnému Jaxovi pomstu, vzápětí však byli napadeni imperiálními jednotkami. Jedinný Kanos zůstal naživu a pokračuje v cestě za pomstou. Na planetě Phaeda se chtěl pouze na chvíli ukrýt před imperiálními špehy. Crimson Empire 4 Zatímco Nová republika evakuuje svou základnu, Jarx přistává na planetě, aby převzal velení nad operací. Mirith Sinn a Sish Sadeet podezřívají Merkona ze zrady. Sledují ho do města, kde předává imperiálům informace o Kanosovi a potom se ho v úkrytu zbaví. Imperiálové nachystají past u Kanosovy lodi, ale místo Kanose se objeví Mirith. Jax ji při výslechu hrozí, že jeho dva destruktory Emperor's Revenge a Steadfast zničí novorepublikové jednotky, pokud mu neprozradí Canosovy úmysly. Zjistí, že odletěl ukradeným TIE Interceptor zpět na Yinchorr a propustí ji, aby ji mohl dát sledovat a nalézt tak další povstalce. S Emperor's Revenge odlétá k Yinchorru, zatímco Steadfast zanechá na místě s úkolem bombardovat povstaleckou základnu v pohoří Collo Fauale. Crimson Empire 5 Do souboje s Steadfastem se pustí eskadra Rogue, kterou Nová republika poslala rebelům na pomoc. Mirith a Sish ukradnou Kanosovu loď a chtějí se připojit k bitvě, když v tom se z hyperprostor vynoří novorepublikový superdestruktor Lusankya generála Wedge Antilles. Proto zamíří k Yinchorru, aby pomohli Kanosovi. Po příletu k Yinchorru generál Wessel nařídí zachytit a vtáhnout Kanosův Interceptor na palubu destruktoru. Uvniř naleznou pouze naprogramovaného droida APA-5, který odpálí nastražené nálože ve stíhačce a zničí tak destruktor. Jax tuto léčku očekával a proto předtím odstartoval v raketoplánu a přistál u výcvikového centra. Kanos nejprve vyřídí Jaxovu jednotku stormtrooper a poté se utkají v aréně. Crimson Empire 6 thumb|170px|Kir Kanos vs Carnor JaxJeden z povstaleckých důstojníků, poručík Massimo, požádá Antillese o rychlou loď, kterou by následoval svou velitelku Mirith. Kanos a Jax pokračují v dlouhém souboji. Jax nabízí protivníkovi křeslo v radě a podíl na vládě impériu, ale Kanos má v plánu zbavit se všech představitelů impéria. Mirith a Sish se zapojí do souboje, protože chtějí Jaxe zajmout živého, a zjistit od něj imperiální válečné plány. Ale Kanos to nedovolí, a raději zabije také Sishe. Když Massimo dorazí na Yinchorr, Kanos už je pryč a Mirith klečí nad Sishovým hrobem a přísahá pomstu. Související *''Empire's End'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' Kategorie:Komiksy